Sabotage
by Endless.Love.Eternally
Summary: Someone was trying to sabotage his relationship with Pansy. He was determined to find out who and why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This was a little drabble/multi drabble (2-3 chapters) that came to mind randomly before one of my classes. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**SMACK. **

"Fuck you Potter!" Pansy spat, quickly turning around to make her way out of Grimmauld Place.

They'd been dating for 8 months. Many people were shocked, many people were unsupportive, and many people had bets going that it wouldn't last for long. Not even Pansy thought they would make it this long, but they did. Truth be told, Pansy was deeply in love with Potter; Potter didn't even know how much in love she was with him. Sure, she didn't verbally express it, but he had to have an inkling as to how she felt. If she didn't care for him, she would have dropped his ass a long time ago. The same went for Harry, he wouldn't of stuck around if she was a waste of his time.

But this incident, it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Pansy! Wait! Where are you going?"

Potter tried grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

Pansy wretched her arm out of his grasp. She glared viciously into his eyes.

"Don't touch me Potter! You lost that privilege."

Potter recoiled as if struck. _What?_

"Pansy, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, Potter. I saw you with _her." _Anger was practically emanating from her presence.

"What?"

"Piss off. It's one thing to do what you did, but it's another thing to lie about it."

Pansy tried to leave again, but Potter disarmed her. Then he locked and silenced the apartment too.

With her back still facing Harry, she said, "Let me go, Potter. I don't want to be here anymore."

A pause. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You don't mean that Pansy."

Pansy turned around and tried to smack him again. But Harry was faster. He captured her wrist in his hand and in one quick motion pulled her body towards his. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Pansy began beating on his chest with both fists. "Let me go! Let me go! How could you do that to me Potter? How could you?"

A stream of tears began trailing down her face. She tried her best to keep a neutral face and to keep a grip on the anger she should have felt, but she was crumbling. She was crushed; she was heartbroken.

She couldn't look him in the eyes, she refused. She didn't want to see that he didn't love her anymore. Sure, to everyone else she may have seemed detached and uninterested. But she was a woman in love. And she didn't want rejection.

"You know when we first dated, I thought in my head that we wouldn't last a week." She chuckled a little. "But look at us, we lasted 8 months."

Harry could visibly see the hurt on her face and he could hear the pain in her words. But he was at a loss as to what he did that made his girlfriend very upset. He didn't know what he did, but he would beg for forgiveness. Then he would pray to the Gods that she would forgive him. Some called him whipped, but he was a man in love too.

"When we dated, I knew that I wasn't good enough for you. Everyone else thought it. The entire Wizarding World thought I was filth. But you didn't; the one person who should have seen me as trash, didn't."

More tears started to stream down her cheeks, but she did her best to keep her voice from wavering.

"You took an interest in me. You made me feel beautiful and of worth."

A sob broke through.

"I finally thought that maybe I was good enough for you."

Harry was starting to feel very distraught.

"I guess I was wrong."

She bravely peered into his eyes. She needed to know if she wasn't. She didn't want rejection, but she would prefer the rejection to be face to face rather than through hidden actions that would make her feel stupid and worthless.

His eyes slowly caressed her face. Starting from her beautiful long hair, to her expressive eyes, to her tear-stained cheeks, pert nose, and then to her luscious, full lips that were in the form of a ferocious frown.

He softly asked, "Love, what is going on?"

Pansy struggled to get free of Harry's arms, but to no avail.

She took one deep breath before spatting, "If you wanted to go back to Weaselette, why didn't you just say so?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Ginny and I are over, Pansy. It's been over way before we started dating."

"Don't! Don't lie to me."

Harry loosened his grip on her. He stood there, staring at her in shock and in disbelief. How could she think that he would cheat on her? How could she think he would cheat on her with Ginny? He didn't love Ginny. They were over far before he dated Pansy.

Pansy used this moment to move away from him.

"I saw the pictures, Potter. I saw them."

Now Harry was even more confused. "What pictures?"

With a wave of her hand, an envelope flew into Pansy's hands. She threw it at Potter.

Harry slowly opened the manila envelope and peered over each photo. They were photos of him and Ginny. Photos of him and Ginny going out to places, photos of him and Ginny snogging, and very intimate photos of him and Ginny sleeping (A/N: Both meanings of the word, sleeping.).

"Where did these come from?"

"When I went home one day, my elf, Tiffy, gave them to me. She said she found it in front of my door when she was cleaning."

Harry was starting to get angry. Someone deliberately tried to sabotage his relationship with Pansy.

"Pansy, look at me."

Pansy stood still across the room. She refused to look at him. She wrapped her arms around her middle and turned away from him.

"Pansy, please look at me," Harry pleaded.

Pansy began shaking her head. "Save it, Potter. We're done. I get it."

"No. Pansy, these pictures are fake."

Pansy whipped around. "Don't stand there and lie to my face! These pictures are real! I ran spells to check for its validity. They're real."

"No, they're not. They may not be tampered with, but they're not real. That's not _me_!"

Pansy stared at him. And she waited for an explanation.

"I'm telling you the truth. It's not me."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know! I've never cheated on you and I've never thought of cheating on you."

Pansy stared at him in disbelief.

"Trust me, Pansy. I'm telling you the truth."

Pansy looked away. "I want to Harry, I really do. But then what is this?"

Harry couldn't believe that she didn't believe him. "You don't believe me. Even after all we've been through, you don't believe me."

"But the pictures – "

"Sod the pictures! If you believe some pictures over me, then that's telling us something about our relationship."

Fire fueled within Pansy. "If everything was reversed, you wouldn't be any different. You'd believe the pictures too!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you –. "

"I wouldn't because I fucking love you! Only you! I'm madly in love with you, Pansy. Don't you know that?"

Harry loved her. As a matter of fact, he was madly in love with her.

Pansy stared, trying her best to hold in the onset of new tears threatening to stream down her cheeks.

But that didn't explain the pictures and the person who just happened to look him.

"Someone is trying to break us apart."

"Well, it's working, Potter."

"NO! It's not working, love. I won't let it."

Harry turned and walked to the spare room. Once there, he began rummaging through his old Hogwarts trunk. He reached into a knapsack and pulled out a small bottle.

He came back and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and placed a few drops from the bottle.

Pansy appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm proving to you that I'm telling the truth. Given your past and insecurities, I understand why you don't believe me, even though I'm crazy about you."

He pushed the bottle into her hand. "This is Veritaserum."

"Why did you have that in your Hogwarts trunk?"

"Long story. But you remember what Veritserum is?"

Pansy scoffed. "Of course I know what it is."

"Good."

He leveled her with a stare and drained the glass.

Within a moment, his eyes glazed over.

Pansy stared at Harry in disbelief. _Alright, here's goes nothing._

She decided to start with simple questions.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What house were you in Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"What is my name?"

"Pansy Marie Parkinson."

_Impressive. He knows my middle name, but I never told him that._

"What is my favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What is my favorite food?"

"Italian."

"What is my favorite drink?"

"Butterbeer."

Harry was correct on all accounts.

_It's now or never, Pansy._

"Do you love Ginny?"

"Yes."

Pansy's heart stopped for a moment.

"Could Ginny ever be your wife?"

"No."

_That's odd._

"Do you love Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Could Hermione ever be your wife?"

"No."

Pansy took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Pansy was tempted to ask if she could ever be his future wife, but decided against it. She wanted him to tell her himself and not because of some truth serum.

"Are you the one in the pictures?"

"No."

"Have you ever cheated on me?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought of cheating on me?"

"No."

She paused.

"Do you think that I love you?"

"Yes and no."

Pansy stood still. _What?_

Harry started to blink a few times. The serum must have been wearing off.

He looked directly into her eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

Pansy nodded.

She refused to look him in the face again. This was just too much for her to handle.

Two arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close. She hesitantly looked into his very green eyes. "I love you Pansy Marie Parkinson. I'm not going anywhere."

With that said, he kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion, love, and need. He was trying to show her without words that he absolutely loved her.

After a few moments, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, for starters, I'm going to show you just how much I love you. Then I'm going to find out who is trying to sabotage our relationship."

Harry led her gently by the hand to his bedroom and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

After a long night of love making, Pansy was fast asleep. But Harry was awake and thinking.

He was still trying to wrap his head around who would do something like this.

He suspected Ginny because she was obviously the one in the pictures with a man who looked just like him. But why? Ginny and him were on good terms; they were still good friends.

_Well, apparently not. _

He needed to find out what was going on and fast. Whoever tried to break them apart almost succeeded. But Merlin forbid, that he would just wait here and not do something about it. He found the perfect woman for him and he wasn't going to let her get away.

Quietly getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers, he treaded to his desk for some parchment and quill.

He quickly wrote a note explaining to Kingsley that he needed some time off from work and that he would be off for about a week. It may have been a last minute notice, but Kingsley would grant him his request. Harry was the top Auror for the Ministry; he had been putting in overtime and he hadn't had a vacation or day off for a while.

Afterword, he took a shower and got dressed. He took one last loving glance at Pansy before kissing her on the cheek.

He needed help with this and he knew he was going to have to call on his favorite Bookworm and her husband.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: There will be one or two more chapters before it ends.

Please review, review, review!


End file.
